


Hugs and Shitposts

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of typos, Bad Jokes, Gay Jokes, Late Night Conversations, Rated T for swearing, based on actual conversations between me and my two best friends, chatfic, curse whatsapp and the 'reply' option, everyone is 19, formatting this took so fucking long, i cant tag properly, me and my friends cannot type properly, peter is bi, so please let me know if i should tag something that i forgot!, this is all in the name of 'fuck you i can do what i want', this is probably the longest thing I've written that I haven't written, yes they have crushes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: biderman:This whole fucking convo is just one shitpostmyfriendscallmemj:→This whole fucking convo is just one shitpost[biderman]YES OMG YOURESORIGHTXDDDnerd:→This whole fucking convo is just one shitpost[biderman]Uhhu XDDD





	Hugs and Shitposts

**BESTIES :D**

**23:09**

 

 **biderman:**

**biderman:** Saw this, thought “hey cool what kind of hugger am i!” And then literally forgot what kind of hugs i give xD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** I am green, but relate more to dark blue XDD

 

 **biderman:** You mean purple?

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Whatever floats your boat XDD

 

 **biderman:** I can find myself in all six of them 😂

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** True thoooo

 

**nerd:**

     → _Saw this, thought “hey cool what kind of hugger am i!” And then literally forgot what kind of hugs i give xD_        **[biderman]**

I'm either yellow or purple, it really depends on whether I'm the one who starts the hug or if I'm simply reciprocating it XD cause the one who starts it usually has the arms in one of those positions before hand, and Ill just olace my hands where theres space, so if the other puts their hands like yellow I'll put it like purple and reversed, if the other puts it like green I'll put it like the reversed of that, if the other puts it like red I'll put it like blue and reversed. It's usually either yellow or purple tho, and pink is like never XD

 **nerd:** Also, I feel like some of the descriptions are a bit accurate XD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** I know pink people! They are the absolute sweetest 8)))

 **myfriendscallmemj:** ~guess who~0

 

 **biderman:** You know that pixcture forgot one type of hug: the koala {image of me clinging to literally anything to just get any form of contact}

 

**nerd:**

     → _~guess who~0_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Is it: alex?

 **nerd:** Too bad so sad mj XD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** ...........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Too bad so sad mj XD_        **[nerd]**

Tried to correct it XDD

 

**nerd:**

     → _You know that pixcture forgot one type of hug: the koala *image of me clinging to literally anything to just get any form of contact*_        **[biderman]**

Yes. XDDD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:**   ~~guess who~~

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Better

 

**nerd:**

     → _Tried to correct it XDD_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Still too bad so sad XDDD

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _You know that pixcture forgot one type of hug: the koala *image of me clinging to literally anything to just get any form of contact*_        **[biderman]**

XDDDD that feel when

 

**nerd:**

     → _Better_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

XDD

 

**biderman:**

     → ~~_guess who_~~        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Yeah but now its too late since we already know

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Also, I feel like some of the descriptions are a bit accurate XD_ **[nerd]**

True btw

 

 **biderman:** Damit now i want cuddles

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _True btw_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

But its mostly a mishmash of everything huggers are

 

**nerd:**

     → _Damit now i want cuddles_        **[biderman]**

Same

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Damit now i want cuddles_        **[biderman]**

Same

 

 **biderman:** Oof glad to know im not the only lonely person

 

 **nerd:** :')

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Im lonely cuz of one specific dickhead.

 

 **nerd:** ... uhh, alex?

 **nerd:** Your bro?

 **nerd:** Your dad?

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** .......

 

 **nerd:** A friend?

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** My DAD?!

 

 **biderman:** Im lonely cuz of one too cute for his own good but is possibly not into me guy

 

 **nerd:** Your neighbour?

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Your neighbour?_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

.....yes

 

 **biderman:**   ~~wait is alex your neighbour?~~

 

 **nerd:** Your distant nephew who you didn't even know exist until I told you in this sentence?

 

 **biderman:** XD

 

**nerd:**

     → _Im lonely cuz of one too cute for his own good but is possibly not into me guy_ **[biderman]**

Ahwww 8'))

**nerd:**

     → ~~_wait is alex your neighbour?_ ~~ **[biderman]**

XDDDD

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Im lonely cuz of one too cute for his own good but is possibly not into me guy_ **[biderman]**

.........stop saying that you dont know if hes into you yet XDX

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _~~wait is alex your neighbour?~~_        **[biderman]**

Yes.

 

 **nerd:** :D

 

**biderman:**

     → _.........stop saying that you dont know if hes into you yet XDX_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

...i want to say let a guy hope but god that would make my life even more depressing

 

 **nerd:** Ahwww :')

 

**biderman:**

     → _.........stop saying that you dont know if hes into you yet XDX_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

And ill keep saying it because i have a nonexistent self esteem!

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Bad peter!

 

 **biderman:** Sad Peter, more like

 

**nerd:**

     → _And ill keep saying it because i have a nonexistent self esteem!_ **[biderman]**

I'd upgrade it till it's like tony starks height of self esteem, if I knew how :')

 

**biderman:**

     → _I'd upgrade it till it's like tony starks height of self esteem, if I knew how :')_ **[nerd]**

Shit man that dude willingly would kill himself to save others even if he can save them without killing him self i think that would be a downgrade in self esteem

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** XDDDDDD

 

**nerd:**

**nerd:** I'm also currently climbing a tower so I can view the city and then dive off of it :D

**nerd:**

     → _Shit man that dude willingly would kill himself to save others even if he can save them without killing him self i think that would be a downgrade in self                   esteem_ **[biderman]**

...... sorry XDD

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _I'm also currently climbing a tower so I can view the city and then dive off of it :D_ **[nerd]**

XDDD relatable

 

 **nerd:** ... how? XDDD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** What, dont you ever climb up a high building to look at the view, see a haystack closeby and just decide to jump into it?

 

 **nerd:** ALSO I'M IN ISTANBUL NOW AND LEONARDO IS IN ITALY AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM YET IN THIS GAME (the 3rd game) AND I WANNA SEE HIMMMM

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** I can tell you one thing tho, if the building is too high, youll break some things, so dont try this at home

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _ALSO I'M IN ISTANBUL NOW AND LEONARDO IS IN ITALY AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM YET IN THIS GAME (the 3rd game) AND I WANNA SEE HIMMMM_ **[nerd]**

XDDD ahww

 

**nerd:**

     → _What, dont you ever climb up a high building to look at the view, see a haystack closeby and just decide to jump into it?_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

... oh yea ofcourse duhhh what was I thinking

**nerd:**

     → _I can tell you one thing tho, if the building is too high, youll break some things, so dont try this at home_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

.... aaaaah, so that's why I heard sth crack last time I dived off of that I dunno how high tower

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** :)

 

 **biderman:** Nooo

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Btw thanks guys now im thinking of them ffs

 **myfriendscallmemj:** I NEED TO SLEEP SOON

 

 **nerd:** Of alex?

 

 **biderman** : Im reading a fic were two guys are slowly getting together

 

**nerd:**

     → _I NEED TO SLEEP SOON_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Probably XD

**nerd:**

     → _Im reading a fic were two guys are slowly getting together_         **[biderman]**

Another slow burn :D

 

 **biderman:** But they’re not really together yet? So one was at a bar talking to a guy and the other was on the dancefloor, saw the two together, got jealous and left with a girl

 **biderman:** But didn’t see the other shaking off the guy to be left alone

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Of alex?_        **[nerd]**

.......yaknow every time you type their name my heart skips a beat and its really uncharacteristic of me and MAKE IT STOP also please dont ever say their name in the chat when im at school cuz ill die if they reads our convos XDD

 

 **biderman:** I can already feel the heartbreak

 

**nerd:**

     → _But didn’t see the other shaking off the guy to be left alone_ **[biderman]**

8')))

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _But didn’t see the other shaking off the guy to be left alone_ **[biderman]**

NOOOOO why do authors always do this?!!!

 

**nerd:**

     → _.......yaknow every time you type their name my heart skips a beat and its really uncharacteristic of me and MAKE IT STOP also please dont ever say their                   name in the chat when im at school cuz ill die if they reads our convos XDD_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Okay :')

**nerd:**

     → _I can already feel the heartbreak_        **[biderman]**

8')))

 

 **biderman:** Nooooo he left to london

 

**nerd:**

     → _NOOOOO why do authors always do this?!!!_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Cause, writers are sadistic.

 

 **biderman:** Heartbreak o my god noo

 

**nerd:**

     → _Nooooo he left to london_        **[biderman]**

8')))))

 

**biderman:**

     → _Cause, writers are sadistic._        **[nerd]**

Fucking mood

 

**nerd:**

     → _.......yaknow every time you type their name my heart skips a beat and its really uncharacteristic of me and MAKE IT STOP also please dont ever say their                   name in the chat when im at school cuz ill die if they reads our convos XDD_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Hey, think up a nickname for them so I don't have to call them alex anymore :D

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** ...........you think up a nickname for them

 

 **nerd:** Okay then :D

 

 **biderman:**   ~~Twelve? Like elf but better~~

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** NO.

 

 **nerd:** XDDDDD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** They know of the nickname elf so PLZ SPARE ME

 

 **biderman:** Hahahahaha

 **biderman:** Im still voting for twelve

 

 **nerd:** XDD

 **nerd:** Hmmm

 **nerd:** HMMMMM

 **nerd:** This is hard

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:**  They dont look like anything specific, so that dont help

 

 **nerd:** Uhhu

 **nerd:** Ohhhj

 **nerd:** Thoswe waiter clothes :D

 **nerd:** Sth like sebastian :D

 **nerd:** Or just butler

 

 **biderman** : ~~butler nr. 12~~

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** .......thats socuteand itdoesnt suitthemat all XDDD

 

 **nerd:** XDDD

 

 **biderman:** Okay im sorry im an ass gonna stop now

 

**nerd:**

     → _.......thats socuteand itdoesnt suitthemat all XDDD_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Exactly :D

 

 **biderman:** mj! Woman up and just use their name!

 

**nerd:**

_→ Okay im sorry im an ass gonna stop now_        **[biderman]**

It's fine XDDD

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → ~~_butler nr. 12_~~        **[biderman]**

That iwouldnt mind XDD

 

 **biderman:** Or be like me and use something generic like “cutie”

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** I am! But nedisnt XDDD

 

 **biderman:** Yeah well neither are you and ned with {redacted} so

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _mj! Man up and just use their name!_        **[biderman]**

Sorry, donthave the balls to call them that

 

**nerd:**

     → _I am! But nedisnt XDDD_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

?

 **nerd:** Wait nvm

 

 **biderman:** Curse my mind for suddenly thinking of _sex jokes_ of all things

 

 **nerd:** My brain's just slow XD

 

 **biderman:** Curse my mind im general tbh

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Curse my mind for suddenly thinking of_ sex jokes _of all things_ **[biderman]**

Purple hugger?

 

**nerd:**

     → _Curse my mind for suddenly thinking of_ sex jokes _of all things_ **[biderman]**

XDDDDDD

**nerd:**

     → _Purple hugger?_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Juni :D

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** ......what? XD

 

 **nerd:** Dunno if I spelled it right

 **nerd:** But

 **nerd:** 12 in japanese :D

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Ohhhhhhhhhh

 **myfriendscallmemj:** No imeant

 

 **nerd:**   ~~and june in dutch~~

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     →       **[biderman]**

Purple hugger

 

**biderman:**

     → _~~and june in dutch~~        _ **[nerd]**

Yeah no shit sherlock

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Juni :D_        **[nerd]**

Jyuuni*

 

**nerd:**

     → _Purple hugger_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Aaaah XDD my slow brain is still with the nicknames XDD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:**   ~~weeb~~

 

**nerd:**

     → _Yeah no shit sherlock_        **[biderman]**

:D

 

 **biderman:** Also: permission to share the sex joke? It is a bad one and i am incredibly sorry for it in advance

 

**nerd:**

     → _Jyuuni*_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

... close enough

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Also: permission to share the sex joke? It is a bad one and i am incredibly sorry for it in advance_        **[biderman]**

Go on

 

**nerd:**

     → _Also: permission to share the sex joke? It is a bad one and i am incredibly sorry for it in advance_        **[biderman]**

Sure :D

 

**biderman:**

     → _Sorry, donthave the balls to call them that_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

wanna call them daddy instead

 **biderman:** Fuck i hate myself

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** ..........holyshit

 

 **nerd:** Also, if I got a euro everytime you're apologise, I'd be rich :D

**nerd:**

     → _wanna call them daddy instead_        **[biderman]**

... yess 8)))

 **nerd:** Great plan 👌🏼

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** First reaction: WAIT WTF XDDD

Second reaction: ....

yes.....

**biderman:**

     → _Also, if I got a euro everytime you're apologise, I'd be rich :D_ **[nerd]**

Yeah of course you would be every other sentence of me is some sort of apology

 

 **nerd:** XDDD

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Yeah of course you would be every other sentence of me is some sort of apology_ **[biderman]**

WOMAN UP PETER!

 

**biderman:**

     → _First reaction: WAIT WTF XDDD Second reaction: .... yes....._ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

File that under: things I didn’t ~~need to~~  know mj likes

 

 **nerd:** Yeah kid you're bringing yourself down you're better than this :D

 

 **biderman:** WOMAN UP FOR WHAT

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** YES!

 

 **nerd:** FOR LI SHANG

**nerd:**

     → _YES!_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Close enough

 

**biderman:**

     → _FOR LI SHANG_        **[nerd]**

I mean im gay for him so why not man up but sure

 

**nerd:**

     → _File that under: things I didn’t ~~need to~~ know mj likes       _ **[biderman]**

XDDDD wait you didn't know

 

 **biderman:** This whole fucking convo is just one shitpost

**biderman:**

     → _XDDDD wait you didn't know_ **[nerd]**

Yes i didnt know

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _File that under: things I didn’t ~~need to~~  know mj likes       _ **[biderman]**

~~ihatemyselfnow plz lemme die in piece~~

 

**nerd:**

     → _I mean im gay for him so why not man up but sure_ **[biderman]**

I was simultaneously referring to "make a man out of you"

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _This whole fucking convo is just one shitpost_        **[biderman]**

YES OMG YOURESORIGHTXDDD

 

**nerd:**

     → _This whole fucking convo is just one shitpost_        **[biderman]**

Uhhu XDDD

 

**biderman:**

     → ~~_ihatemyselfnow plz lemme die in piece_~~        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

You think i dont hate myself for the fact that that was the first thing i thought of when i saw your message?

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Ijusthad some thiccchocolate milk soi am not surprised XDD

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _You think i dont hate myself for the fact that that was the first thing i thought of when i saw your message?_        **[biderman]**

XDDDDD Sorry i guess

 

**nerd:**

     → _i ~~hatemyselfnow plz lemme die in piece~~_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Itzfiiiine XDDD

**nerd:**

     → _Ijusthad some thiccchocolate milk soi am not surprised XDD_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Are you high or sth XDDD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** My spacebar is btw spacing so sorry if wordsstick together

 

**biderman:**

     → _~~ihatemyselfnow plz lemme die in piece~~_        **[myfriendscallmemj]**

Also, don’t you mean peace?

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Are you high or sth XDDD_        **[nerd]**

Nope, but my spacebaris spacing :D

 

 **biderman** : SPACING SOAVEBARS

 

**myfriendscallmemj:**

     → _Also, don’t you mean peace?_        **[biderman]**

Nope, piece

 

**nerd:**

     → _My spacebar is btw spacing so sorry if wordsstick together_ **[myfriendscallmemj]**

This reminds me of a snake XD

 

 **biderman:** ...dont know ehatbsoavebars arw

 **biderman:** Holy jees

 **biderman:** My thping is iff

 **biderman:** O FOR FUCKS SAKE

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** XDDDDDD

 

 **nerd:** XDDDD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Were doingawesome XDDDD

 

 **nerd:** Right XDDD

 **nerd:** Wait a sec

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Alright

 **myfriendscallmemj:** I wasgonnasay i reallyneed to sleepbutt goahead

 

 **nerd:** It's fucking rare for the both of you to be awake past midnight on a school night XDDD

 

 **myfriendscallmemj:** Ikr

  
**biderman:**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This whole conversation is based on an actual late night conversation I had with my two best friends, Ayla and Nikki, so this shit wouldn't have been possible without them. Thank you so much! If you liked this random shit and want to see more please let me know! I'd love to read what you all think of this!
> 
> This whole thing was a bitch to edit because ao3 doesn't like me, sadly, but I had loads of fun with it! I hope that the 'replying to a specific message' function of whatsapp didn't confuse too many people, because that sure as hell was the hardest to get in.


End file.
